


hot-blooded (check it and see)

by daleked



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CRACK BASICALLY, Gen, SPN MEETS TEEN WOLF, implied sam/stiles I GUESS, this word document on my computer is called SuperWolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daunt said: <em>What if Stiles is doing research and he finds a message board and asks some questions and some dude PMs him & is like ‘hi here is stuff I know’, and they chat and Stiles gets help from him sometimes and they actually become internet bros. And the guy doesn't give out his real name of course and neither does Stiles… </em></p>
<p>
  <em>But the guy’s name is really Sam Winchester. What if, guys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>WHAT IF.</em>
</p>
<p>So I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot-blooded (check it and see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daunt/gifts).



> The SPN side is set in a nebulous little in-between period where everything is fine and dandy and Cas + Dean still have major eyesex (which is basically all the time). Also I wanted to use the proper lyrics from Hot Blooded by Foreigner for the title (like _'now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?'_ ) but everything sounded incredibly dirty as a title for a supposed gen!fic so I gave up.

“Dude, internet girlfriend alert,” Isaac stage-whispers to Scott when Stiles shows up at another pack meeting grinning like an idiot at his phone. Scott turns to Isaac, wide-eyed and startled.

“What? Internet?” Scott asks. “Phone!”

“Mobile internet,” Isaac reminds him. “Also, complete sentences. We’re not all Derek.”

“We’re all Dereks in training,” Erica says as she sidles up to the three of them. “Stiles, who’s John? And why is your signature for the email _Gem_? That’s not even mysterious. It’s like ‘I love To Kill A Mockingbird so much but I'm trying not to be too obvious about it’ dumb.”

“Zero points for subtlety. You’re not even trying,” Stiles tells them, and edges away. “Also, John is my new friend. We’ve both got supernatural pals. He has angels, though.”

“And a very wild imagination,” Boyd mutters. “Ow! Erica-“

“I wasn’t going to use my real name!” Stiles protests. “So I’m Gem. Because everyone knows me as Stiles. No one will suspect me. Plus, I said I was from SoCal.”

+

"Sammy, what the fuck are you doing? We have a no-phones rule when we're doing a hunt!" Dean hisses through the bushes, and Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's only stakeout, Dean. Calm down. We can get Cas here so you don't feel like you're the single guy at a frat party, okay?"

"I believe that most men attending fraternity festivities are single, Sam," Castiel interjects. While Dean curses and Castiel gets comfortable between them, Sam grins at Gem's email. _Yeah, we've got a cranky one on our team too. His face is on perma-Punisher sour candy setting. I know how you feel, man._ Sam glances over at where his brother is pouting that Castiel accidentally elbowed him in the ribs, and stuffs a fist in his mouth to stop from bursting into laughter.

+

"Hunters, Stiles! They're on ghoul stakeout, which refers to hunters!" Derek is visibly worked up by this point, snarling at Stiles as he paces the length of the shabby Hale porch. "Hunters like the Argents!" Allison coughs deliberately beside Scott, but Derek ignores her.

"Look, Derek, there's nothing going on! I told them we're just another team too! And John has really handy tips. Hauntings? Salt and burn the bones. Out of wolfsbane bullets? Why not try rock salt? Need to purify a place? Salt! In fact, I shudder to think of what could happen to the commodity industry if John and his team die out." Derek, faced with the choice of arguing for economic crises and backing out, chooses the latter. He growls and walks away.

"Decapitation works for everything, huh," Lydia comments, scrolling through Stiles' phone and reading his emails. She eyeballs Peter critically. "We should probably have done that to _your_ dead body."

"Ha, ha," Peter says uncomfortably. "Change the topic now, please."

+

"Yo, look at this paper. Recent spate of murders down in this place called Beacon Hills. NorCal. What do you think?" Dean inspects the article.

"That's from two weeks ago, Sammy. And I thought your boyfriend was in charge of California."

"Not my boyfriend," Sam mumbles. "I thought we could check it out, anyway. We're close by."

"Anything for my baby brother to get some," Dean winks, and ducks when Sam throws a punch at his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
